Text to speech systems are systems where audio speech or audio speech files are output in response to reception of a text file.
Voice cloning or customer voice building systems are systems which can synthesize speech with the voice of a given speaker with just a few samples of the voice of that speaker. Voice cloning systems are often combined with text to speech systems.
Text to speech systems and voice cloning systems are used in a wide variety of applications such as electronic games, E-book readers, E-mail readers, satellite navigation, automated telephone systems, automated warning systems.
There is a continuing need to make systems more robust to noise.